


Sweet Moments

by noneveragain



Series: Bandom One Shots [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Father's, Fluff, M/M, New Fathers, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	Sweet Moments

"Hey baby." Brendon smiled, dropping his coat on the couch before pressing a kiss to Dallon's chapped lips, a smile forming on his face as they looked up in each others eyes, giggling a bit to themselves.

"How was work?" Dallon asked, setting his mug down on the coffee table in front of the couch he was sitting on before Brendon came in.

"Pretty good babe, how's little Jacob?" Brendon asked, looking over at the baby's room in which they had taken the door off because late night diaper changes were hard to do when you're half asleep and forgetful about opening doors.

"I finally got him to sleep. Two bottles in I was starting to lose hope." Dallon chuckled, walking over to the baby's room with Brendon.

They both just stood over the crib looking at their sleeping baby, watching as he readjusted his placement in the crib he was placed in.

"We make great parents." Brendon giggled quietly, not wanting to wake up the baby.

"Hell yeah we do." Dallon agreed, grabbing Brendon's hand and walking over to the living room.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Brendon asked, biting on his bottom lip as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his white work shirt.

"I'm tired babe and we just got the baby to slee-"

"No not sex," Brendon interrupted, walking over to the record player and putting in the record he and Dallon danced to together that one night before their friend went into labor with their baby.

"We haven't danced together in a while, c'mere." Brendon smiled, stretching his arm out for Dallon who took it gratefully and watched as Brendon cranked up the volume just a bit, his arms going to wrap around Dallon's waist.

"This song brings back a lot of memories." Brendon smiled up at Dallon.

"Yeah it does." Dallon giggled, pressing a kiss to the top of Brendon's forehead, the two swaying to the music gently as they cradled each other in their arms.

"I love you." Brendon breathed out, pressing a kiss to Dallon's cheek, making him squirm a bit and giggle.

"I love you t-" Dallon was cut off by Jacob's crying, the two rushing over to the baby's room, very thankful for that door being taken off.

"Hey baby boy, hush hush, you're alright." Brendon cooed, lifting up Jacob in his arms and putting him over his shoulder, bouncing him softly, the baby's crying ceasing almost instantly as he held onto his dad - well one of his dads.

"How do you do that? It takes me an hour to get him to stop crying." Dallon groaned, grabbing some diapers and wipes from the closet.

"I just have the magic touch." Brendon giggled, setting the baby down and letting Dallon change him considering he wasn't too good with changing kids - he was way too immature for this kind of stuff.

"Magic touch my ass." Dallon said under his breath.

"I will." Brendon smirked, seeing Dallon roll his eyes as he finished changing the baby's diaper and throwing the dirty one in the wastebasket next to the crib.

"You little guy need to go to sleep." Dallon said holding up the baby, pressing millions of kisses to the babies cheek making him giggle.

"Goodnight Jacob." Brendon smiled before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

They both stepped out of the room, before Brendon kissed Dallon once more, smiling up at him, "we really do make great fathers huh?"


End file.
